Way of the Saiyan 2: Wrath of Ragyo
by Turbolover48
Summary: When another adversary, Ragyo, wrongfully claims to be her mother, Bardock's daughter, Satsuki Kiryuin, gets help from her brother, Raditz, to try to take the imposter down. When Raditz's team on Planet Kaiser are killed by Ragyo, it reveals that she could be a hard nut to break. With the universe in danger, will Satsuki and Raditz defeat Ragyo?


**January 2016, Planet Zamonazi:**

"Cooler's dead?" Ragyo Kiryuin exclaimed. "How?"

"A low-level Saiyan named Raditz beat him in combat, my mistress." Hoka Inumuta answered. "If seems he wanted revenge like Bardock."

"Bardock?!" Ragyo screamed. "That's the asshole that sent MY kids into space!"

"Calm down!" Inumuta shouted. "Besides, you're not a Saiyan! Satsuki and Ryuko are both Saiyans! You wouldn't want to mess with them."

"Head for Earth's atmosphere!" Ragyo Kiryuin commanded. "We'll find both of them in China or Thailand."

"Yes my mistress." Inumuta followed.

 **Planet Earth:**

Satsuki was working in her office, when her new Secretary of Defense, Kaiser Manamura, walked in. "Satsuki. I got a call for you." He said.

"Hello?" Satsuki answered the phone. "Who is this?!"

 **Singapore:**

Raditz checked his red scouter and found a power level of 40,000.

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed, believing that Frieza was on Earth. "Wait a sec! This is too high to be Frieza." He soon found a ship similar to Frieza's in design in the distance. "That is definitely not Frieza! It's... Ragyo?" Raditz said, confused.

"I'm guessing you're Raditz?" Inumuta asked calmly but embittered. "The one who defeated Cooler?"

"How did you know my name?!" Raditz yelled out at Inumuta, confused and angry. "And how do you have a ship similar to Frieza's?"

"We are as advanced as Frieza himself." Ragyo answered, trying to scare Raditz. "Satsuki and Ryuko are not your sisters. They're my children!"

"Oh, really?!" Raditz shouted as Ragyo sent out her bodyguard, Ira Gamagori.

"You're not Satsuki's brother, now die!" Gamagori yelled as he charged.

Raditz shouted in anger as he charged and burrowed his fist into Gamagori, killing him.

"Damnit," Ragyo cursed, realizing Raditz's strength. "You're right, Inumuta. We shouldn't mess with him. That's Bardock's son, no doubt, but Satsuki and Ryuko are still my daughters nonetheless."

"Your curses won't change their heritage, bitch!" Raditz shouted to Ragyo Kiryuin before she left.

 **Tokyo, Japan:**

Raditz arrived and warned Satsuki of Ragyo approaching Japan.

"She claims to be our mom?!" Satsuki shouted in fury. "Our mom died after giving birth to us."

"That's right." Raditz answered calmly. "My scouter is right about that. Ragyo doesn't have the technology to bring back people, the Dragon Balls can do that. Besides, our mother was a Saiyan, not a Zamonazian with Frieza soldiers and wearing a three-star Goku Uniform."

"She has soldiers?!" Satsuki panicked. "Already?! We gotta do something fast!"

Tora and Fasha arrived, noticing the problem. "It's Ragyo, isn't it?" Fasha asked.

"I guess so, Fasha." Satsuki answered, concerned.

"Those fools are insane" Raditz answered. "They must be trying to lure us into a trap."

"Right," Tora agreed. "We have to fight back but we need one more fighter, Turles."

"Me and Satsuki can defeat her ourselves probably." Raditz answered. "She might be weak."

 **Planet Kaiser Permanente:**

Raditz and Satsuki arrived on the planet. Very soon, Raditz saw a frightening sight. Seiko, Yuka, and Satoshi were dead.

"Raditz." Naomi called out. "Help!"

He found Naomi lying on the Saiyan base's rubble, bloodied from a fight.

"Naomi!" Raditz shouted in horror. "What happened?!"

"We were attacked by Inumuta and his Frieza soldiers." Naomi answered faintly.

"Ragyo's scared of-" She coughed up blood as she spoke.

"Scared of what?" Raditz asked.

"Of you and Satsuki, Raditz." Naomi boldly answered. "She's scared of your power like how Cooler was scared of you. Defeat her for us, and save this universe. You can do it."

Naomi died as Raditz watched in horror.

 **Planet Kanassa:**

"So, where is Satsuki?!" Ragyo yelled.

"We don't know," Demetrious begged. "We seriously don't."

"You're psychics," Ragyo explained. "And you don't know where she is?!"

"I know where she is," Toolo answered. "But I'll never tell you, nor will I give my psychic powers to you. Soon, you'll see the horror of your end, just like Raditz's friends had to."

"You're foolish, Toolo." Inumuta said. "You will tell us where Satsuki is, or else we'll have your race destroyed."

"Hey, smartass! We're right here!" Raditz shouted.

"What the hell?! How did you get here?!" Inumuta shouted in disbelief.

"Hoka Inumuta. You should be ashamed in what you did to those innocent Saiyans on Kaiser." Satsuki answered disappointingly. "And you, Ragyo. You're not my mom!"

Ragyo shrieked out in anger, charging Satsuki. Raditz attacked Inumuta and started battling him, badly injuring him. As Raditz rushed in to help Satsuki, Tora arrived before Inumuta could interfere.

"Pick on someone your own size, smartass!" Tora muttered, as he killed Inumuta with the Berserk Javelin.

The battle turned to Ragyo's favor. "So, Satsuki. The ugliest thing is a person like you wearing clothes that don't fit them!" Ragyo yelled, as she planted her first into Satsuki's face. She then blasted Raditz in the stomach, throwing the low-level Saiyan Warrior back.

The fight continued, Ragyo planted her knee into Satsuki's stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

Unconscious, Raditz heard a familiar voice. It was his father, Bardock. Soon, an image of Satsuki dying on the ground entered his mind. "Raditz," Bardock said.

"This is your sister. If you want her to stay alive, you must hurt Ragyo in the stomach with your Kamikaze Blast."

Raditz woke up in time. "That's it!" Raditz thought to himself. He used the Kamikaze Blast on Cooler and killed him. Since it killed Cooler, then it could brutally injure Ragyo.

Satsuki was laying on the ground, crippled. "You see, Satsuki?!" Ragyo began. "You can't defeat me, even if you try!"

"Hey, Ragyo!" Raditz shouted in rage.

"What?!" Ragyo screamed.

"Chew on this!" Raditz trembled. The Kamikaze Blast smashed into Ragyo's stomach, her weak spot, and weakened her. "Stupid Saiyan!" Ragyo screamed in anger. "I'm Ragyo Kiryuin, conqueror of the univer-" Ragyo stopped, and shrieked in agony. Satsuki had stabbed her in the stomach with her katana.

Satsuki threw Ragyo at the top of a hill, hurting her again. She tried to blast Satsuki in the chest. "Shut up!" Satsuki shouted, as she hurled the Hydro Javelin at Ragyo. The two beam collided. As Ragyo was pushing Satsuki's Hydro Javelin back, Raditz unleashed his Kamikaze Blast. Now that Ragyo was overwhelmed, she screamed as both attacks killed her.

Now that the universe was saved once again, Raditz helped SatsukiSatsuki up, the two flew back to Earth. Satsuki resumed her rule as empress once again.


End file.
